


count one two three

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [62]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Everybody Lives, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Throne Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: No matter how happy it would make Ignis, Noct just can't imagine bringing Ignis the pain he craves. But the world after Dawn is for fulfilling wishes.





	count one two three

No matter how happy it would make Ignis, Noct just can't imagine bringing Ignis the pain he craves. 

But the world after Dawn is for fulfilling wishes. And so Noct sits on his throne, Ignis' clever mouth stretched around his cock, Noct's hands gentle and sure in Ignis' hair. He watches Gladio deliver strike after beautiful strike, making Ignis' pristine skin blossom precise red, sees agony chase ecstasy chase agony across Ignis' face. 

"Perfect," he says, giddy with the enormity of his trespass, "so perfect for me, so good, always - mine - "

\- and under his hands, Ignis shudders in well-earned joy.


End file.
